This proposal provides a program of outreach to low-income families and individuals affected by problems of alcoholism. It is proposed that assistance be given by providing counseling, referral, follow-up and education of affected families and individuals. Their improvement will be sought in the areas of personal, family and community relationships, job performance and stability through reduced alcohol abuse and improved general health. this will be done by maintaining a recovery center; providing community office space and meeting rooms in the local areas; and the counseling service by outreach staff trained in working with the people of the areas. The staff will have freedom to move to any place needed. The staff responsibilities will include finding, referring, and, where necessary, transporting persons affected with alcoholism to service and treatment providers; providing educational programs to individuals and the communities for prevention of alcohol abuse; developing volunteers in the community as educational and referral resources; coordinating alcohol services with other community agencies on behalf of the family in trouble because of alcohol abuse; and follow- up on each case assuring improvement if at all possible. Evaluation as to effectiveness will be based on number of services rendered and client improvement in major areas of his life.